


Walking In The Air

by missingnolovefic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Background Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bars and Pubs, Big Brother Jarvis is watching you, Flirting, Gambling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, background Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Rhodey like to make friendly bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Skydiver-Tomyo asked for Sam and Rhodey with background peppertasha and stony.
> 
> Posted it on [tumblr](http://www.miss-ingno.tumblr.com/tagged/ingno-writes) back on June 25th, now freshly edited and some new additions.

"You owe me ten," Sam greeted Rhodey as he sat down next to the Colonel at the bar. Signaling the bartender for the same thing Rhodey was drinking (scotch on the rocks by the look of it), he turned to grin unrepentantly at the other man.

"Whatever for?" he inquired mildly, raising an eyebrow and swirling the ice cubes in his glass. As Sam leaned in closer the smell wafted up to him. Definitely scotch. Sam smirked and looked at Rhodey from lowered lashes.

"Natasha just told Steve about her hook up with Pepper. Told you she would tell him before Tony found out," Sam grinned smugly and held a hand open. "A bet’s a bet, Rhodes!"

The other man just smirked insufferably and took a sip from his scotch. Sam frowned and then glared. Rhodey’s smirk widened. Sam swatted his shoulder.

"You ass! Tony already knows, doesn’t he? When did Peper tell him?" Sam asked, accepting his drink from the bartender with a nod of thanks.

"She didn’t," Rhodey replied calmly, but Sam could feel the smugness radiating from him. “That’s not what we bet on. You should phrase your bets more carefully in the future, bird boy.” He took a swig from his glass and turned around to grin at Sam. Smug bastard.

"Damn," Sam muttered, frowning down at his drink thoughtfully. "How’d he find out then?"

"Tony’s a nosey brat. He has JARVIS report back on all bets made within the Tower," Rhodey explained as he finished his drink and put the empty glass back down. Sam couldn't help but watch his throat as he swallowed, but then the words started registering. He sputtered in outrage.

“You- You bastard, you knew that as we made the bet!” Rhodey took Sam’s glass from him before he could spill his drink with his wild flailing gestures. Sam didn’t even notice as another revelation came to him. “So THAT’S how he knew about Steve- that’s how you always win our bets!?”

Rhodey, the sneaky bastard, just grinned impudently and took a sip from Sam’s drink. Sam tried to swipe his glass back but Rhodey held it just out of his reach. Sam stood up to gain a few inches, but Rhodey leaned backwards over the bar. Their antics brought them chest to chest, and, Sam realized as he looked down into those deep brown eyes, pretty much nose to nose. He could feel his heart beat quickening, the blood rushing through his veins and his palms starting to sweat. Smooth, Wilson, need to keep it smooth, he thought to himself. His voice was deeper, slightly hoarse when he spoke next.

"Well, that isn’t really fair now, is it?" Rhodey set the glass back on the counter, staring back at him evenly. Sam moved his hands down, laying them on the counter on both sides of the Colonel. "You better make up for it, Rhodes."

Rhodey watched him through half-lidded eyes, before his gaze dropped for a second, to where Sam was licking his lips, coming up to rest on his eyes again. One of his hands came to rest on Sam’s shoulder, fingertips brushing down the V of his open collar. He stared at Sam intently, watching for any kind of reaction. Sam swallowed.

"And how would you like me to do that?" Rhodey murmured, his voice low and raspy, and Sam felt his cock twitch. He drew his hands back from the counter slowly, waiting for a rejection, or any other negative reaction as he placed them on the Colonel’s hips instead. Rhodey tilted his head to the side, his eyes smoldering, and Sam couldn't take his eyes away from that look.

"Well," he said, then had to clear his throat because that had come out way too high, "well, I might have a couple ideas how. If you’re interested."

Rhodey leaned in, his hand stroking up before coming to rest on Sam’s neck. He could feel his breath on his lips, the warmth of his skin on his and… was that a blush? He carefully brushed their lips together.

"Very interested," Rhodey rumbled, and then they were kissing, chapped lips brushing and wet pants and _tongue_. Rhodey's hand tightened on Sam's neck, while Sam wrapped his arms around the Colonel's waist, pressing closer. One of his legs found its way between Rhodey's, who grunted and pushed his own between Sam's. His free hand was drawing patterns on Sam's back, playing with the hem of his shirt. Rhodey gave Sam's lower lip a nibble, which had him groaning lowly, he could feel the vibrations through the hand to his neck. He tilted his head a bit further, his hand wandering down to Sam's ass while Sam was busying himself sucking on his tongue.

They started rubbing lightly against each other, bump and grind with the slow music playing in the background, lips eager on each other. The bartender coughed pointedly, taking away the empty glass and raising an eyebrow at them. They broke apart, still holding onto each other. With a sigh, Sam nodded at the bartender and got his wallet out, leaving a wad of bills on the counter. Rhodey rolled his eyes, muttering how they never used to mind Tony making out with starlets, but he straightened his polo shirt either way. He looked back up and straight into Sam's burning eyes, warm with promises, and he couldn't help but be caught.

He cleared his throat. "Let's take this elsewhere, yeah?"

Sam grinned back at him unrepentendly. "Sure thing. Yours or mine?"

Shaking his head, Rhodey grinned back. "Does it matter? We're both living in the Tower now."

Leaning in for a last chaste kiss, he murmured, "I guess it doesn't, huh." A shiver ran down his spine, and then they bumped shoulder, fingers catching and tangling as they went in search for a cab.


End file.
